Haunted
by CloakedCoin
Summary: JD is the son of Death Eaters Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. He's been kept in the dark for a few months of their escape and he has just started a relationship with Hermione. What will happen when their love is put to the test?


**Chapter One**

_(Takes place in Order of the Phoenix)_

I'm Jordan Davis Rodolphus Lestrange. Please call me JD and yes, that's right, I said Lestrange. My mum and father were the psychos Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Mum had me before she got into prison. I'm the same age as Neville Longbottom., which made our first encounter a bit awkward. I've been raised by my Aunt Andromeda and my Uncle Ted. Mum apparently doesn't even acknowledge my existence. I heard she wasn't too happy when I didn't get sorted into Slytherin like the rest of the Black Family. Instead, I got sorted into Hufflepuff like Tonks.

I sat in Professor Flitwick's class beside me roommate and best friend Justin Finch-Fletchley. On the other side of me was Hermione Granger, one of the smartest witches of our age. We preformed a few spells as a class and then was told to practice on our own. I picked up my wand that I had bought from Ollivander's when I was eleven. It was an 11" Rowan with a Unicorn Hair core. It had helped me on several occasions.

"Here's your chance mate," Justin whispered. "Act like you can't get the spell right."

"Hermione," I said scooting next to her. "I can't seem to get this Extension Charm right. Can you help?"

"Sure," she said smiling.

I gave the charm a few fake tries and nothing happened.

"Quit moving so much," she said. "Just let it flow."

I did as she said and successfully preformed the charm. I was never that the kind of person that like to show off how smart I was. I was smart, and possibly a genius, but I didn't like to brag.

"See you did it," she said smiling.

"Now if I could only do this on my potions homework," I laughed.

"I've already finished it," she said. "It's monotonous, but not difficult. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

As we left class, I ran and caught up with her.

"Hermione," I said, trying to remain cool and calm. "Would you…"

"Would I what?" she asked,

"Would you like to study together sometime?" I asked. "Just us."

I saw her blush a little. I didn't know if she'd say yes or not, but my heart felt like it stopped until she answered.

"Sure," she replied. "How about after dinner in the library, just the two of us," she replied.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts Umbridge, decided to make a mockery at my mum. I know my mum hates me and did bad things and is a horrible person, but she is still my mum and on some strange level, I love her. (Though Andromeda is more like my mum.)

After dinner, Hermione and I walked into the library together. Zacharias Smith was near the library and whistled as we walked in. I flipped him off as we walked in.

We went into one of the back corners of the library and talked about Ancient Ruins and Potions.

"Yeah, I've seen that ruin before," I said. "In this book here."

I picked up a large leather bound book and flipped through the pages until I found the ruin.

"You've read this?" she asked.

"Yeah, two years ago," I replied. "Why?"

"I just never imagined you'd be the type of guy to be interested in ruins and being, well, smart."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it rudely."

"Well, I never thought I'd get you to come with me tonight," I said.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"You can be a bit uptight," I said. "but I see now I was wrong."

"Well, that was fair, I guess," she stated. "Oh dear, it's almost curfew, we best be going."

"Hermione," I said. "Would you like to go out with me? On a date with food and things?"

"Sure," she replied. "Good night."

"Night."

I went down the staircase and into the Hufflepuff common room. Several first years seemed to be freaking out over their Potions homework and there was a couple making out in the corner. Professor Sprout was a rather laid back Head of House. As long as we abided by school rules and did what we were told, we would be fine. Cedric (God rest his soul) had said that basically we could do whatever, just make sure you didn't get caught.

I walked into the dorm to see Zacharias on his bed and Justin playing chess with another guy in our dorm, Tyler Swan. Jacob Grey, a kid a year younger than me had the other bed in the room

"How was the date?" Justin said.

"It was fine," I said.

"Did you get another?" Tyler asked.

I nodded.

"Now maybe you can get some for once," Zacharias said. "We don't want to see you all horny."

"Yeah, but unlike you I prefer to wait," I replied. "Unlike you, I won't lose my virginity to my hand, but I guess you can lose it all in one night."

"But he does it every night," Tyler laughed.

Everyone gave a chuckle at the rude humor before getting ready for bed. My cat, Blitz, lay on top of my feet as usual. Her purring put me to sleep every night. She had been a gift from Tonks when I first got my Hogwarts letter.

_Memo to self_ I thought. _Write to Tonks._

I tried to sleep for a while, but my mind kept wandering. I kept thinking of Hermione. She was everything I wanted. She was even someone who would piss off Mum and Dad if we ever got engaged. I couldn't wait. My eyes darted around the room. Justin was snoring loudly and Zach was tossing back and forth.

_Everything is normal. _I thought. _For now._


End file.
